1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and in particular, to a system and method for controlling flow of data traffic in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies generally used to provide data service to users in the current wireless communication environment are classified into a 2.5th Generation or 3rd Generation cellular mobile communication technology such as Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1x Evolution Data Optimized (CDMA2000 1xEVDO), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS), and a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) technology such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wireless LAN.
In parallel with the evolution of the mobile communication technologies, various local wireless access technologies such as an IEEE 802.16-based wireless LAN have appeared. The local wireless access technologies have been proposed to provide high-speed data service in a wireless environment, replacing wire communication networks such as a cable modem or xDSL (Digital Subscriber Line) in hot spot areas such as public places and schools or in a home network environment.
However, when high-speed data service is provided using the wireless LAN, there are limitations in providing public network service to users due to interference as well as limited mobility and narrow service area.
The communication systems do not have a scheme proposed to efficiently deal with a wireless Internet service request from a user, for example, an MS. That is, the current systems do not have a scheme proposed to control flow of data traffic between base stations (BSs), for example, a radio access station (RAS) and an access control router (ACR), which receive a service request from an MS.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme for efficient data control between a RAS and an ACR in response to a service request from a user in the communication system.